Fully Fermented Frozen (FFF) Dough
The products available to the consumer which are declared FFF are fully pre-proofed breads and rolls, meaning the production facility would blend materials, mix, shape, and fully proof the breads and rolls prior to freezing and boxing. The receiver of these FFF breads would then remove the breads from the frozen case, place them onto trays and bake them in a pre-set oven. The FFF baking is cycled in two stages:                1) Low temperature (325° F.) for 15 minutes to defrost.        2) High temperature (380° F.) for a further 20 minutes to complete the baking cycle.        
Another type of freezer-to-oven (FTO) product would be laminated dough and pastries. This includes Danish type pastries and croissants. The products again are pre-shaped and fully proofed at the bakery operational unit. Lamination of the dough is a complex process which creates layers of fat between pure dough layers. Lamination by itself is a way of applying volume to a product during the final stages of baking. In essence the fat between the layers melts, the moisture released turns to steam and the steam trapped between the layers pushes the layers apart. This process creates a very open, thin cell structure typical of a Croissant or Danish type pastry.
Frozen Dough
Frozen Dough is pre-shaped bread or roll dough which has either undergone pre-shaping and or bulk sheeting at the manufacturing plant. Typically this type of dough requires a minimum of 2-3 hours defrost time prior to use. If the Frozen Dough has been pre-shaped, and depending on the unit weight, the dough would need to undergo a defrost cycle (time according to unit weight) and also a final proof cycle prior to bake off. Four to five hours of defrost and proof time would not be unusual for the receiver of the frozen dough.
Par Bake
Par Bake was developed in the early eighties to allow major retailers to bring freshly baked products to the consumer without the need to manufacture baked bread from scratch methods on site. These methods are costly and the industry innovated an alternative—that being Par Baked or partially baked bread. Typically these breads are mixed, pre-formed, proofed and partially baked at the manufacturer's site. The degree of baking is the only factor separating Par Baked from conventional, fully baked bread, both of which can be frozen and both can be defrosted and pre-heated. The cost of purchase from the retail, compared to in-store bakery, set up generated a significant saving in equipment, labor and waste for those currently making bread at the store level. The Par Bake bread products were merely taken from the freezer and baked, eliminating waste time and overhead from the store baker program.